


Just a little thing...

by verycherryskeleton



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fontcest, M/M, New Relationship, PapySans, Undertail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verycherryskeleton/pseuds/verycherryskeleton





	Just a little thing...

It had become a ritual. Every night he would read Papyrus his bed time story and then lean forward gently, kissing his little brother on the forehead as Papyrus had started to drift off to sleep. He’d done it for as long as he could remember.

One day, however, when he leaned forward, he had the inexplicable urge to kiss Papyrus’ mouth instead, which made his soul thump in alarm. By this point his treacherous harboured feelings wasn’t new to him, but he felt just as ashamed as he left the room without kissing his brother at all, to which Papyrus, (who was still just barely awake), felt tears leak down his face in hurt. He’d loved his brother for over a year now and every night since he’d wanted his brother to kiss him somewhere else instead, leading to his frantic beating soul every time Sans drew near. Sans had been avoiding him more and more recently… Did he know? Was he disgusted by him? Papyrus turned around and muffled his sobs into his pillow, wanting nothing more than for Sans to be near him again.

–

It had been a few weeks now since they’d established a more than brotherly relationship, and they could barely suppress the constant blushes on their faces when they were near each other. Papyrus was tired tonight and asked Sans if he would read him Fluffy Bunny again, and of course Sans accepted without a second thought.

As he read the final page softly, hearing his little brother’s slowed breathing, he went to lean forward again, closing his eyes. Before he could make contact with his brother’s skull he felt something soft and wet flick over his teeth.

Sans’ eyes opened in surprise as they landed on his little brother, whose eyes were half lidded and suddenly restless. Before he could say anything Papyrus had gripped the front of his jacket and pulled him forward, their teeth clicking together softly. He could feel the heat of their magic combining as Papyrus once again flicked his tongue over his brother’s teeth, and Sans granted him access instantly, moaning as their magic curled around each other. Sans pulled away first, a little dazed, and heard Papyrus mutter something quietly.

“What is it bro?” He asked.

“Will you sleep with me tonight?” Papyrus replied tentatively.

Sans swore that his soul did a back flip as he finally crawled into bed with him, feeling light and fulfilled as he pressed it against his little brother’s chest.


End file.
